


Apostate

by LookingForDroids



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: The thing that Slit won't forgive.The prompt wasenvy.





	Apostate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



Long as Slit can remember, Nux has been glory-mad and he's been wanting that crazy for his own. They made their first raid together, driver and lancer howling into the cacophony with gunfire around them and Valhalla ahead. When Nux earned his scars, Slit carved them. They tested each other in blood and bruises, teeth buried in shoulders and bodies slammed hard against walls, and they held each other, sweating through fevers in the sticky night. And when he sees Nux again, running like the shit-eating coward thief he is, what burns most isn't the betrayal. It's being left behind.


End file.
